


Sweetest Moment - Part 2

by RanMiyashita



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanMiyashita/pseuds/RanMiyashita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART 2<br/>Pair Kaito x Kouta dengan bumbu bumbu cerita drabble dan sisipan karakter lain sebagai pelengkap :P<br/>:3</p><p>Kamen Rider Gaim Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Moment - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaayyy....
> 
> Lanjutan dari Sweetest Moment - Part 1 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2536310)
> 
> Karya keempat secara umum. Karya ketiga GAIM setelah Untouchable Feeling dan Sweetest Moment - Part 1, serta karya ketiga berbahasa Indonesia setelah Marvelous x Joe dari Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger :3
> 
> Selamat membaca~!!
> 
> Maaf ya kalau agak kacrut dan kacau :P  
> Dipastikan akan terus berlanjut.
> 
> Tunggu aja update nya yaa :D
> 
> SHONEN AI INSIDE  
> JIKA ANDA MEMILIKI ALERGI DAN TIDAK SUKA DENGAN TEMA SHONEN AI, SAYA DENGAN RENDAH HATI MEMOHON ANDA UNTUK MENUTUP HALAMAN INI.
> 
> KAMEN RIDER GAIM  
> HAK CIPTA MILIK TOEI  
> CERITA INI HANYA BUATAN FANS DAN TIDAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA DENGAN KEHIDUPAN NYATA SANG ARTIS.

6\. Honey (Salah Paham)

Siang itu suasana kampus terlihat sangat ramai. Orang-orang ramai riuh berkumpul, sepertinya sibuk memperbincangkan sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Nampak empat foto terpajang di papan pengumuman yang bertuliskan “The Student of the Month”. Foto keempat orang itu adalah Kaito Kumon sebagai mahasiswa teladan tingkat akhir, disusul oleh Hidayasu Jonouchi sebagai mahasiswa teladan tingkat tiga, Yuuya Suumi sebagai mahasiswa teladan tingkat dua, dan Mitsuzane Kureshima sebagai mahasiswa teladan tingkat pertama.

 

Kouta menatap papan pengumuman itu dengan penuh wajah kesal. Di tangannya terdapat kertas hasil seleksi mahasiswa teladan, tapi entah seperti apa hasilnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kerumunan dan menjauh dari papan pengumuman. Handphone nya bordering keras. Ternyata dari Kaito.

 

“Halo? Kaito?”

 

“Lo dimana sekarang?”

 

“Mau ngapain emangnya? Mau nyombong karena dapet penghargaan mahasiswa teladan lagi setelah empat tahun berturut-turut ga ada yang bisa ngerebut posisi lo?” Jawab Kouta sambil ngedumel.

 

“Ha? Lo ikut seleksi bareng ma gue kan waktu kemarin?”

 

“Iya tau. Tapi gue gagal, dan gue kesel. Kenapa? Soalnya poinnya cuma selisih 2 angka aja dari Yuuya. Makanya greget.”

 

“…….. Ya udah ga usah ngambek gitu lah. Kayak anak kecil aja lo, segitu aja marah. Tahun depan lo ambil tuh posisi mahasiswa teladan. Pas banget kan, tahun depan gue udah lulus harusnya, jadi lo nggak punya banyak saingan.”

 

“Gue jadi kesel dengernya. Lo sengaja nyombong atau emang ngasihani gue?” Nada ucapan Kouta tiba-tiba meninggi.

 

“Bu-bukan gitu! Woi! Maksud gue, Lo itu-“

 

Kouta mematikan handphone nya tiba-tiba dengan sengaja.

 

“Baka! Gue sedih tau, bukan kesel sama lo! Sial! Kenapa gue nggak bisa ngomong langsung sih tentang perasaan gue sendiri ke Kaito?” Kouta bergumam. Matanya memerah berkaca-kaca seperti mau nangis.

 

\---

 

Kaito terdiam begitu mengetahui Kouta menutup teleponnya dengan sengaja.

 

“Nih anak kenapa lagi? Gue nelepon bukan mau sombong, tapi gue kangen!” Kaito beranjak dari kursi sofa. Ia sedang berada di ruangan Takatora Kureshima, asisten dosen nya, dimana ia melakukan penelitian di bawah bimbingan Professor Sengoku Ryouma.

 

“Telepon dari siapa? Kouta Kazuraba?” Takatora bertanya dengan pelan, duduk di kursi kantornya sambil membaca makalah penelitian Kaito.

 

Kaito tidak menjawab.

 

“Haha.. bener ya dari Kazuraba.” Takatora tertawa kecil. Takatora merasa kalau ia lebih baik tidak menahan Kaito di ruangannya.

 

“Nah. Jadi Kaito, penelitian kamu sudah saya baca. Menarik juga ya temanya, tentang teknologi nanopartikel. Kalau memungkinkan, saya bisa rekomendasikan ke Professor Ryouma supaya penelitian kamu bisa diangkat ke sebuah seminar.” Takatora yang masih duduk di di kursi kantornya kemudian meletakkan buku penelitiannya di depan Kaito. 

 

“Oh. Oke. Terima kasih.”

 

Kaito dan Takatora saling berpandangan.

 

“Urusanmu sudah beres. Kamu boleh pergi.” Takatora kembali membuka dokumen miliknya, dan membuka surat surat penting universitas.

 

“Bukannya ada agenda lain ya seperti misal pembuatan jadwal ujian untuk mahasiswa tingkat awal, lalu…”

 

“Udah sana. Ketemu sama Kazuraba. Nanti kalau dia ngambek kelamaan, susah lagi. Kalau jadinya berefek ke kerjaan kamu selanjutnya, aku juga yang susah. Lagian aku sedang gak mood buat bikin jadwal apapun.” Takatora menatap Kaito sesaat, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 

Kaito kemudian tersenyum, membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan Takatora.

 

“Duh ini anak pake ngambek segala.” Kaito bergumam dalam hati, kemudian segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Kouta sekiranya berada.

 

 

7\. Syrup (Pelukan)

“Woi! Duduk disitu kayak anak kecil ilang dari emaknya,” Kaito berteriak dengan sangat keras ke arah Kouta yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

 

Tadinya Kaito mau mencairkan suasana, tapi Kouta tidak membalas teriakan Kaito. Kaito segera berjalan menghampiri Kouta dan duduk di sampingnya.

 

“Kenapa lo? Muka ampe udah kayak baju kusut gitu?”

 

Kouta lagi lagi tidak menjawab apapun. Kaito semakin heran. Tidak lama terdengar suara Kouta yang sepertinya nangis sesengukan. Kaito yang sadar kalau Kouta lagi nangis, kemudian merangkul kepala Kouta kepelukannya.

 

“Udah jangan nangis. Masih ada tahun depan. Nanti lo gue ajarin lagi, supaya nilai lo melesat dan gak ada lagi yang bisa nyusul lo.” Kaito berusaha menenangkan Kouta.

 

“Bukan itu…” Kouta masih nangis sesengukan di pelukan Kaito.

 

“Terus?”

 

“Ya gue kan malu ama lo, malu ama kakak Akira juga. Gue musti bilang apa. Lo udah susah-susah ngajarin gue ampe ngantuk ngantuk begadang, terus lo berapa kali sakit karena asma bengek lo kambuh gara-gara bukain buku-buku catatan lo buat ngajarin gue. Gue benci ama diri sendiri.”

 

“Ya udah donk. Gak usah nggak enakan gitu sama gue lah. Lo kan pacar gue, gue dengan senang hati bakalan ngajarin lo lagi. Jangan nganggep gue ini hiu atau dosen killer yang bakalan makan lo kalau lo nggak juara donk.” Kaito berusaha ngebujuk Kouta.

 

Kouta ngangguk perlahan.

 

“Dah jangan nangis. Jajan yuk, gue traktir. Lo mau makan apa?” Kaito melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengusap usap kepala Kouta dengan perlahan.

 

“Ayam goreng...”

 

“Kayak Upin Ipin aja lo maunya ayam goreng,” Kaito tersenyum kecil sambil menggoda Kouta.

 

Kaito segera menggenggam tangan Kouta dan mereka pun beranjak pergi dari situ.

 

 

8\. Gelatin (Pencuci Mulut)

“Udah puas makan ayam gorengnya?” Kaito bertanya pada Kouta.

 

Kouta hanya tersenyum lebar, tanda ia sangat puas.

 

“Nah sekarang giliran lo yang mengabulkan permohonan gue.” Kaito tersenyum licik dan menarik lengan Kouta.

 

“Eeeh.. kita mau kemana?” Kouta nampak kebingungan.

 

“Ikut aja. Sini!”

 

Tak lama mereka berjalan menyusuri kota Zawame. Sampailah mereka pada suatu kafe kecil namun apik dan rapi, dengan papan took bertuliskan “CHARMANT”.

 

“Ini kan? …ini kan tokonya Abang Oren?!”

 

Kaito hanya tersenyum lalu berteriak memesan sebuah makanan.

 

“Gue pesen cake pisang satu, terus cake jeruk satu. Gak pake lama!”

 

Kouta dan Kaito duduk di sebuah meja, berhadap-hadapan. Tak lama setelah mereka duduk, pesanan datang.

 

“Bonjour, Monsieur Kaito. ….eeeh si cowok Aquarius ya?? Jadi sekarang tongkrongan yey ama si cowok Aquarius ini ya? Waduh waduh…” Suara abang Oren yang menggelegar namun sedikit feminim itu seolah memandang rendah Kouta.

 

“Ha? Cowok Aquarius? Siapa? …oh Kouta Kazuraba ….lo punya panggilan khusus dari abang Oren ya?” Kaito menahan tawa sekaligus menggoda Kouta.

 

Kouta manyun lagi tidak lama, karena sepertinya ia punya kenangan yang sedikit jelek soal abang Oren ini. Maklum, dulu dia pernah ngelamar kesini buat kerja part time, tapi ditolak Cuma gara-gara zodiaknya Aquarius.”

 

“Ah, banyak kerjaan nich! Monsieur, nanti kalau udah beres. Panggil ekeu lagi yaaa… Mercii…” abang Oren melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi. Kaito mengacungkan jempolnya, dan abang Oren pun pergi kembali melayani pengunjung.

 

“Kenapa? Dimakan kuenya? Lo suka cake jeruk kan?” Kaito mulai melahap cake pisangnya.

 

“Ia, sama kayak lo yang suka banget sama cake pisang.” Kouta memakan cake tersebut, …dan menyadari kalau kue buatan abang Oren ini emang ga ada tandingannya di kota Zawame.

 

“Lain kali, apa gue aja yang bikin cake pisang buat lo ya?” Kouta bergumam, dan dengan jeli Kaito mendengarkan gumaman tersebut.

 

“Dengan sangat senang hati kok gue akan memakannya,” wajah Kaito tiba tiba memerah dan melanjutkan acara makan cake pisangnya.

 

“..beneran?” Kouta menatap Kaito yang terus saja melanjutkan makan cake pisang.

 

“Iya lah! Gue penasaran banget malah, lo punya bakat masak nggak yah?” Kaito menggoda Kouta baru.

 

“Oke, tantangan lo gue terima. Nanti gue bikinin cake pisang terenak sedunia buat lo!” Kouta dengan wajah penuh semangat melahap cake jeruk hingga hampir habis.

 

“Tapi kalau ga enak ada hukumannya ya!”

 

“Kenapa sih lo sukanya ngasih hukuman, bukannya ngasih hadiah? Heran deh!”

 

“Ya udah, gue ganti kalimatnya. Kalau enak kuenya, gue kasih hadiah.”

 

Kouta tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Kaito, menatap wajah pacarnya yang ganteng itu, dan menghabiskan sisa kuenya.

 

 

9\. Tiramisu (Figura)

“Kaito, gue kekenyangan nih, tapi masih pingin main…” Kouta memelas manja kepada kekasihnya itu sambil berjalan bersama untuk pulang.

 

“Ha? Tadi lo cemberut manyun manyun udah kayak ibu mertua, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba jadi ceria kayak anak kecil. Mau main kemana?”

 

“Ya, main aja! Karaoke-an gitu, atau photobox gitu, mumpung kita belum pulang.”

 

Kaito berhenti dan melihat sekeliling. Kouta pun melakukan hal yang sama.

 

“Eh Kaito! Tuh ada tempat photobox. Yuk kita foto bareng!”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Ayoo!!” Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kouta menarik lengan Kaito dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam kotak sempit photobox itu.

 

“Gila sempit banget nih tempat. Ogah ah foto disini!” Kaito nampaknya kurang suka karena tempatnya yang sempit dan mungkin kurang nyaman.

 

“Ayolah!!! Sini sini, pilih background sama kita pikirin mau pose kayak apa..” Kouta terlihat antusias. Kaito jadi tidak tega kalau ia egois ingin keluar.

 

“Haa…. Ya udah lo mau pose kayak apa? Gini?” Kaito langsung menarik tangan Kouta, mendudukkan Kouta di pangkuannya, dan memeluk Kouta dari belakang.

 

Wajah Kouta langsung memerah, dan ia tak bisa menahan rasa malunya di depan Kaito.

 

“Ka-kaito! Ke-kenapa ga pake pose yang normal aja sih!”

 

“Hih. Lo ini. Udah berapa bulan kita pacaran woi.. dan lo masih malu sama gue dengan pose beginian? Dah cepetan pencet tuh tombol fotonya..” Kaito memeluk Kouta semakin kencang.

 

Kouta kemudian menekan tombol oke dan aksi foto foto pun berlangsung.

 

“Dah beres! Yuk keluar..” Kouta berusaha bangun dan keluar dari ruang photobox itu.

 

“Nggak mau!! Masih mau disini!” Kaito menahan Kouta dengan memeluknya dengan erat.

 

Kouta paham dengan tingkah laku Kaito yang hanya diam, dan akhirnya mereka tidak keluar dari kotak photobox hingga beberapa menit.

 

 

10\. Ice Cream

“Kenapa sih ini dialog panjang banget!! Males banget ngapalin nya ini!! Bandingin aja sama dialognya Micchy dan Mai, gila jauh banget. Dialognya gampang dihafal,” Kouta mengeluh berdiri di depan Kaito yang sedang berlatih cabaret untuk tampil di acara dies natalis universitas.

 

“Daritadi cuma ngeluuh aja. Coba itu dihayati dikit kek, dibuat senang. Lo nya kalau nggak seneng sama karakternya ya gimana lo bisa menghayati karakternya! Jangan bikin pelatih merasa salah pilih pemeran donk setelah tau kelakuan lo kayak gini!” Kaito mencoba menasihati, namun tetap dengan gayanya yang songong.

 

“Gampang buat lo ngomong. Akademik juara satu, mahasiswa teladan lagi. Jadi asisten dosen kesayangan Professor Ryouma, terus olahraga jago, aktif di himpunan mahasiswa, dan sekarang? Lo jadi pemeran utama di klub drama buat dies natalis kampus. Gue? Tiba-tiba gue dipilih buat jadi lawan maen lo, bahkan gue ini tokoh utama. Protagonis meeen!!” Kouta ngedumel sambil curhat.

 

“…udah beres ngedumelnya?” Kaito berjalan mendekati Kouta lalu menatap balik Kouta.

 

“…udah kali…” Kouta menjawab dengan ragu dan tidak yakin.

 

“Boong!” Kaito mendelik, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menatap Kouta dengan singkat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kouta.

 

“Iya gue boong! Gue masih kesel! Gue pingin marah. Gue nggak sanggup melakukan ini semua. Gue masih punya banyak tugas kuliah, tugas ospek, belom lagi gue kerja part-time, lalu sekarang ini. Tubuh gue cuma ada sa-“

 

Kouta terdiam saat jari telunjuk Kaito mendarat di mulutnya. Dengan pelan, tangan Kaito menggenggam dagu Kouta lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kouta dengan lembut.

 

“Kalau lo ngomel lagi, gue makan lo.”

 

Wajah Kouta memerah, lalu bergumam pelan.

 

“Ya udah, ajarin supaya gue bisa lebih menghayati perannya kalau gitu,”

 

Kaito tersenyum, lalu meraih lengan Kouta dan mengajaknya duduk sambil membaca skrip naskah Kouta.


End file.
